Dinah
Dinah is a toy in Chibi-Robo!. She is a dinosaur composed of blocks who eats frogs as food. She is in love with Funky Phil, the dancing flower. She lives in the Bedroom. She spends most of her time up a shelf and loves doing riddles despite the fact that they aren't funny. Gameplay When the Phillies are born, she serves as their mother and wants to do something special for them after their first concert. Later she shows some respect for one of Funky Phil's kids called Freaky Phil who dances off by himself. Chibi-Robo shows him how to dance, but as he heads to Funky Phil, Dinah notices something is wrong with Funky Phil, after some tries to get him to move, he appears to be dead which puts Dinah in a deep depression. After a couple of days she will want to finish her project for the Phillies. She asks Chibi-Robo to collect all the blocks for her (find out how to get them further down the page). When you give her all the blocks, she will give you sheet of paper and say "Give this to Papa." Then, she jumps off the landing and the crash is so huge Chibi-Robo falls down. Give the piece of paper to Mr. Sanderson (he might not take it for a few days, just go to sleep in your PJ's and keep trying!). He'll be in his room for a while, building. Visit the room later and you'll see Dinah as a truck on the table. Go up onto the bar-thing at the top of the room (using the shelves) and fly down to the table. Talk to Dinah and she will tell you to come back that night. and drives the young Phillies to the backyard where she creates a memorial for Funky Phil. The next day, she and the Phillies give Funky Phil flowers, but he suddenly comes alive, Dinah is shocked by this and falls over by suprise. She later builds herself a home after this after Chibi-Robo brings more blocks. Personality Dinah is normally kind and loves Funky Phil. She likes to make up jokes, which nobody laughs to. Dinah tends to roar a lot, even sometimes for unknown reasons. She has a bit of a motherly behavior when it comes to the Phillies. Description Dinah is made of lego and resembles a T-Rex. Blocks White: Backyard:'' Climb the tree, and at the top you'll see a spider web. Use your chibi-blaster to destroy the web (charge the fire by holding down A), then feed the bird cookie crumbs or squirt it with nectar (whichever one it wants). Fly onto the roof and find the piece of wood connecting the two roofs. Climb over to the next roof and it will be there. '''Green': Jenny's Room: Climb up the plant and walk along the blue shelf until you get to Jenny's bed. Then, walk along the white side until you get to the pink/red purse. Climb up the strap. Then climb the purple strap and at the top you'll see a miniature train going around. The block is up in that area. Yellow Block: After Funky Phil "dies", Peekoe will be selling it in the basement at night. Blue Block: The day after Dinah asks you to find the blocks, Tao will be chewing on it. Give him a bone (you can find the bone either in the kitchen or in the backyard - use Y to look for it). Purple: Dinah throws it at your head when she asks you to find the blocks. Red: Foyer: Hover down from upstairs to the shelf that the block is on. Second request: 'Purple': Dinah throws it at your head when she asks you to find the blocks. 'Red': Foyer: Climb onto the bannister and hover or climb down from upstairs to the newel post that the block is on. 'Yellow Block': Basement: In the cage above Peekoe. 'Blue': In Tao's doghouse, on the bedding, on the next half-day. 'White': On the wall, on top of the white border in between awnings. You'll have to climb that tree and drop down on it. Green: Jenny's room: Atop of the castle. Use the center door to reach it quickly. Trivia * Dinah might possibly be the oldest toy, as she has she has been called a bit of an elder, but its unknown how dinah can be old due to being in the house for only 10 years likely, she could have come from other areas before the Sanderson's house. * Dinah, Mort, and Sophie are the only toys to have a crush on someone, but unlike Sophie and Mort who were shy about revealing their feelings toward the toys they loved, Dinah shows to have not much problems about being around Funky Phil and expressing her feelings toward him. * Dinah can make earthquakes when she walks despite being a small toy. * Dinah is the only toy to eat live animals, as she tried to eat Fred in the game. * Dinah talks with a southern accent, and often talks about western things * Out of all characters who give moolah, Dinah gives the least amount. Category:Toys Category:Characters Category:Chibi-Robo! Plug Into Adventure!